Several wireless carriers purport to provide nationwide wireless service in the United States. However, not all areas are serviced by all of the carriers. In particular, rural areas that are not near an Interstate highway are often without coverage from at least some of the national wireless carriers. Even urban areas may have gaps in coverage due to terrain and other factors. In addition, some wireless carriers are regional and may provide wireless service only in certain metropolitan areas.